


Clef

by LadyJessYU



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJessYU/pseuds/LadyJessYU
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots inspired by songs (or loose interpretations of songs)





	1. Birdy - Deep End

“I sought revenge and I did terrible things to get it. I cast a Dark Curse.” Regina told her all about it. Drizella never thought it would become her escape. But when she found out her mother planned to kill her in cold blood, she did the most effective thing possible. Her magical heart was no longer pure, but filled with darkness and dreams of revenge. Regina begged her, told her that even if she did succeed, the satisfaction would not be enough. Anger cannot satiate her being. What mattered and what saved Regina was what she always wanted, love. But Drizella didn’t need nor want love. She persuaded herself she would not feel half empty, ripped and torn just because she didn’t have a hand to hold.

There would come a time when she wished she’d listened to Regina, and that someone had told her and showed long ago what love felt like.  
*  
A glimmer of the idea forms on Halloween night. They share their little sad stories, modified by the curse, and she thinks that maybe she should keep a close eye on him. But no rush. This is the world of exhibitionism and she posts pictures on Instagram.

It isn’t as effective as she hoped, so she wakes Regina. It’s a hasty move, but anything to keep the lovebirds from breaking the curse. She is still there for Henry of course, they confide in each other, and she pretends they are friends.

When her plan moves step ahead, with her mother behind bars, she thinks she should celebrate. She doesn’t feel like it, though. Come to think of it, she feels nothing at all. She’s contemplating this newfound sensation, or lack of it, when she runs into drunk Henry on the street, moping about. They end up in her apartment, she’s catching up with him and after a third drink, she presses her lips on his. It brings some strange feeling inside her, she doesn’t dwell on it much. Whatever it is, at least it’s not nothing.

“Ivy, I-“ she silences him with another kiss.

“Let’s just both pretend.” her voice sounds like she’s pleading. She tells herself it’s just how she wanted to sound, “For tonight.”

As if hearing the right words, he pulls her in. His touch is tender, kisses desperate and she surrenders quickly. ‘For tonight’ extends to ‘almost every night’. At times, as they talk and find every trivial thing funny, she catches herself almost forgetting about her mother, Anastasia and the whole curse. Eloise is itching to move the plan along and doesn’t understand what is keeping her.

He shows up unannounced on her doorstep one late night. It’s the anniversary of his family’s death and he can’t keep the tears at bay. She lets him in and dries his tears with kisses.

“I’m sorry.” she keeps saying, but he doesn’t understand what for.

It’s nearly morning, “Thank you.” he mumbles as he is drifting off to sleep.

At that very moment, everything changes for Drizella. She locks herself in the bathroom, lets the water wash over her as she weeps for the first time in years. Regina’s words seep back into her mind. She wishes she could be the one to help him heal. She knows she can never be. None of it is real.

Henry reacts to her change, or maybe he changes himself. He doesn’t call as much, and when they are together he grows quiet. It’s torture for her, days without him. She contemplates if he means everything to her. She has become incredibly dependent on him. Him, just being there, fingers intertwined together, tranquility. With him, she feels safe. ‘All that Lucy says real’ she wants to confess, ‘Your family is here’.

But if she tells him the truth it will break him, and she will have no one. Could they mend after that? She thinks it is better to pretend that they are not falling into the deep end. Maybe, she’s wondering, maybe she can give him what he needs. Maybe it will work out in the end.

“I’m scared I’ll lose it all.” she tells him as they are lying together, tangled in the bed sheets.

“Even if you do, I’ll be here.” he comforts her.

She holds him tighter, wanting to never let go, “No, you won’t.”

He thinks she’s talking about him and Jacinda only. Still, he doesn’t correct her this time.

“Can we just pretend?” she whispers. This time she admits it’s a plea, “Maybe we’ll not drown here in the deep end.”


	2. Natalia Kills - Wonderland

Henry’s seen many realms, weird, spooky, marvelous, he’d seen a lot. But Wonderlad was just… inexplicable. He would have said curious, but that would be stealing too famous a line. All in all, it was giving him chills. He was shrunken, there were mushrooms as big as he was, not to mention flowers and trees. And the possibility of being killed by a bug sounded so unheroic. He somehow got out of the maze, at least he thought he did, but there was no sign of Cinderella. Yes, he was completely lost. As he was wandering around, a sensation washed over him. It took him a moment to realize what has happened. Freezing spell. He hated that one.

“I must say, your mother’s onto something with this freezing spell.” the expressive eyes roamed his entire body as she confidently walked up to him, hips swaying in gentle rhythm.

“Drizella… what are you doing in Wonderland?”

“Oh, I’m the reason we’re all here. Tricked Alice into guiding us down one of her little bunny holes.”

As she was playing with his jacket buckles, shamelessly taunting him, he felt warm all of a sudden. He didn’t remember feeling anything but tingles and occasional pain under this spell, “Why would you do that?”

“Because Wonderland has so many different poisons to choose from. My favorite’s the one that can poison hearts. Specifically…” she pressed her finger against his chest. Her hand remained there. She looked up at him, holding his gaze. Whatever was hiding behind that smile was not hate, but something he could not yet decipher, “Yours. So, I guess we can say you’re the one who took me to Wonderland.”

“Why do you want to poison my heart?” her beauty was irritating. He wouldn’t play games with her.

“So you and my step-wench can never share true love’s kiss.” Drizella replied like it’s the most logical thing.

“I hate to ruin your fungus, but it doesn’t look like it’s going that way so you can put the knife down.”

“That’s good to know.” the poison from the mushroom was dripping on the blade, “But I’m not taking any chances. Those pesky little kisses can break curses. And I’m currently working on a dark one.”

He smirked to disguise the fear, “You know, there are better ways to get your happy ending.”

She shifted her gaze from the blade and laughed, “Oh, Henry… I’m not Snow White or Red Riding Hood, I do nonetheless understand the general feeling of being lost inside the forest, with wolves coming to get me.” she pressed the tip of the blade against his bare skin. He hissed. Blood started to drip, “And I am surely not darling Cinderella in need of a knight… it makes me wonder though, what could happen once my sister-maid is out of the picture.”

Henry made a mistake on lingering on her full lips and his heart skipped a beat. A thought that had no need forming at that moment, occupied his mind.

Like reading his mind, she raised herself on tiptoe and captured his lower lip with hers’. She wanted to give him the taste of what could happen. As she was about to retreat, she felt him react into a kiss, his tongue grazing her lip. She wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him in. The moan escaped her, the freezing spell gave in. She had no concentration to hold it together. With a soft thud, the dagger fell on the ground. For a moment she thought that was it, he would overpower her.

And he did. Now, he was finally free to do what he desired. His hands wrapped around her waist, her loosely fitted corset felt too restraining all of a sudden.

She pulled off her cloak. His hot breath on her neck was making her fingers clumsy and she struggled to unbutton his jacket. It was like he was wearing armor. Irritated, she breathed out, “Take it off.”

He was about to dispose of his jacket when her magic engulfed them and they appeared in some room.

“Wow… Where are we?”

“Does it really matter right now? Come on, Believer… show me your magic powers.”

She was right, he didn’t need to think about anything now. He wrapped his arms around her. With the sheer force of the kiss, he lifted her. A shy laugh escaped her. The sound fitted her youthful face, but contradicted her previous actions.

Had he ever before allowed himself to dwell on Drizella, he would have admitted that she was the most enticing woman he ever crossed paths with. He pulled the laces of her dress and his fingers drifted over her bare stomach.

The feel of his fingers on her bare skin caused her to tremble. Without a sound, she lead him to the bed, pulled him in and let the weight of his body make her feel wanting it all.  
*  
An indistinct mumbling pulled him from the state of half sleep. It was coming from Drizella, her face was contorted in a grimace and she was letting out a whimpering sound.

“Drizella.” he shook her gently, “Hey.”

She opened her eyes. Once she realized where she was, she shoved his hands away and sat up. Her breathing was uneven.

He propped himself up on the elbow, “Are you ok?”

Her head shook in affirmation.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She laughed sardonically and wrapped the blanked around her, “I dream of things that would make you want to hide. It’s nothing I’d share.”

“I’m sorry.” he remembered his dream visions of netherworld. The memory still made him shudder, “I know it can be fra-“

“I’m not afraid of a little bit of danger.” she retorted harshly, “In dreams or reality.”

He didn’t make a comment.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were red, he noticed, “What? You think you know me now?”

He couldn’t know enough but he saw enough to know her carefully crafted mask was no longer enough to fool him. He saw the craving in her eyes, sensed it in her touch. Maybe it wasn’t for him specifically, but it was for someone to love her truly. He heard her whisper his name as they made love. He always tended to romanticize things. Sometimes it brought him nothing but trouble, sometimes it changed lives. He wasn’t sure this one was either, “No.” he chose to say. Any other response would be futile.

“We can be good together, you know. Do this through the night.” she smirked as she was lifting the dress up her body. His eyes drunk in every inch of her, “One sweet disaster.”

He paused to think about the proposition. For a moment, as he thought of the traces they left on each other’s’ skin, he was tempted, “I’m not sure we fit the same… story.”

“Stop pretending, Henry. You want the same things as I do.”

“I doubt that.”

“I might not believe in fairytales the way you do, but I do want my perfect ending.”

“There’s a right and a wrong way to get that.” he realized she distanced herself from him in every way, “Are you going to poison my heart now?”

If she was surprised by the question, she didn’t show it. There was the same enigmatic smile on her face as the time she assured him she was not nice, “Not today.” she replied, ready to disappear from his life.

He was sure it wouldn’t be forever.


	3. Evanescence - Bring Me To Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was season 6 finale that showed darkness chasing Henry, so this one-shot is inspired by that.

Darkness was coming to get him. It has been snatching parts of him for years, taking everything that made him who he was. Now, in the final reckoning, it will devour him whole.

He’s been living a lie for so long, there was nothing but fear and anger inside him. Only one person knew when and why it started and how much it has already taken from him. He tried to run away from everybody so they wouldn’t see, so he wouldn’t hurt them. It was a fully rational decision, he was glad he could still make those. The heart of the truest believer was now anything but.

Henry would look into his mother’s tearful eyes and feigned strength. He would take Cinderella’s hand and tell her he would protect Lucy because he still loved his daughter. They believed him or they wanted to. But he knew that there was no help. That numbness, rooted deep inside his core, was killing him slowly. Like his spirit was trapped in an eternal sleep, waiting for a voice to call his name and save him from the dark. That was something nobody could see and understand. Soon, it would be clear to all.

The cloud of darkness was literally chasing him, for he was to become its vessel and take over the realms. With the final speck of hope, he was pushing his way through the murky forest. The darkness was screeching, calling out to him. He had to get to the book; the book has always been the answer. It might not save him but it might give someone the answer how to destroy him if and when it comes to that.

He was drenched in sweat, he was cold. Though, he was always cold now. His body was bruised and scratched from the falls and thorny bushes. Feeling he had the slight advantage, he burst into the dilapidated cottage, barring the door behind him.

“Wake up. It’s time.” he picked up Lucy. She knew the drill. They made the escape plan a while ago. But now that it’s here, it seemed they didn’t think of everything. She was on the verge of tears, “Don’t be frightened. I’ll stay behind and give you time to escape.”

“No, I won’t leave you. I’ll help you fight.”

The wind was howling louder.

“No. You have to make sure it stays safe. You need to get to safety and share these stories.”

“No one will believe them.”

“Someday, someone will.” he hoped his assured voice hid his fear that it might not happen.  
The door began to shake. Henry jumped and Lucy let out a sobbing sound, “Don’t worry about me. Go!”

“I-“

“I know…” then he added, “Me too.”

He gave her a final kiss and she ran. The door was about to break. He raised his sword. This was it. He was ready.

The darkness much bigger than Pan’s shadow, much more dangerous than any wraith or demon forced its way through the door and was surging to possess him.

In his last act of defense, he screamed and swung the sword. The thrust to the ground pushed the air out of his lungs. But after one ear-piercing screech, it all stopped.

“Henry!” someone was calling his name, “Henry, are you all right?”

A worried face was hovering above him, hands roamed over his body, checking for sign of injury. Before it all happened, he would have tucked the unruly strand of hair behind her ear and told her not to worry.

Instead, he pushed himself off the ground and started to pack some essentials. He had 30 minutes at best before it returned, and he had to move it away from Lucy and the book. The darkness had sensed what he was trying to do with the book, “What are you doing here, Drizella? I told you to stay away.”

“I guess you lost the ability to feel gratitude as well.” she huffed, though his demeanor was not novelty to her, “You can stop packing.”

He snorted, “I really can’t. I need to go and buy Lucy at least a day.”

“A day won’t make a difference.” she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, “Look at me! Listen to me!”

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. He didn’t like that. She could see into his eyes like open doors, leading to the dark, cold place his broken spirit was dwelling.

“You don’t have to run anymore. I found a way to give you time. And I’ll find a way to bring you back.”

She spoke with such assurance it was making him think it could be real. He was shaking his head, “Don’t say that if-“

She grabbed his hand and led him outside. It took a moment before he realized what the spreading purple mist was. He could barely stomach the thought, “Drizella, please…” in his weakest moments, he had begged her not to let him die like this, to save him from nothingness before he came undone, “Please, tell me you didn’t.”

She smiled, her lips were trembling, “How could I have when the heart of the thing I love the most is still here?”

He removed her hand from his chest and placed a kiss in her palm. He wished what he felt for her wasn’t being taken from him. He wished he could show her with every gesture how much he loved her. But she knew everything and never asked him to hide, “How then?”

“I made some deals.” she admitted reluctantly, “I’ll remember and make sure the curse breaks once there is a way for us to defeat the darkness. That’s all that matters.”

“I’m sorry. I should have never put you in this position.”

“You didn’t. My heart is already black.” it was the constant reminder that they could have found each other earlier. But Drizella was grateful now. Her heart the way it was, allowed her to do things that were necessary. Nobody suspected her because they believed all she wanted was to get revenge on her mother, “This is just another scary thing we get to do.”

Despite everything, he chuckled. It was true. “The scariest. But you’ll need help. I should tell my mom, somebody must know about this and us-“ he stopped and let out a shaky breath. It was pointless. There was no time for anything, the curse would soon engulf them and send them to the land without magic. He won’t remember his mom or Lucy, or that he once loved Cinderella and that Drizella was his real fairytale story, “I don’t want you to leave me. I need you in front of me to remind me there’s something more.”

They were both terrified, “I’ll find a way to be by your side.” she assured him. She had to be strong for the both of them. Tears were threatening to come out, “We’ll figure it out.”

“Always.”

Like breathing new life into him, she kissed him as the dark curse consumed them.


	4. Rag'n'Bone Man - Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fics based on songs is both inspiring and restricting. I am not sure I linked the two as I hoped since I flipped the POV but this is all good fun and I hope you like it.

“I know it can’t be easy talking about what happened.” Regina hears her son say as she takes a step into the bar.

“You know it’s weird. I just…” Drizella’s voice is softer, almost melancholic, “I feel safe with you. I mean, I know I can trust you with my story.”

“Wow. Well... um…” he’s stumbling over his words and, as she watches hidden behind the partition wall, Regina thinks that this Henry has never had anyone put so much trust in him. It is killing her that she can’t make him see it’s fake, “I’m flattered.”

Drizella chuckles fondly at his coyness, “It’s not just because we’re friends. You’re a fantastic writer.”

The whole situation reminds Regina of her attempt to kiss David. She had been nearing desperation at that point and thought it a good idea. In retrospect, she knew even then it would never work. Even cursed, only Snow existed for David. But Henry’s not David. Regina really wanted him to be when it came to Jacinda. But his inclinations towards Ivy had her thinking otherwise. Her pretend interest in his writing and the music he liked were pulling him in her direction. She noticed it first when she was Roni. Now, it’s only become painfully obvious by the way his face would light up whenever her name would appear on screen. Drizella is cunning, Regina will give her that. She’s not intrusive, yet somehow is always there for Henry.

“I’m a huge H-town fan. Have you ever considered making your blog into a podcast? Maybe Belfrey Industries can be your sponsor now?”

Regina’s not sure what podcast is but she will have none of it. This hearty one-to-one needs to end, “How altruistic of you, Ivy.” she makes herself known, “Hey, Henry. I hate to ask this of my most loyal customer but the keg room door is jammed again. Would you mind?”

“Not a problem. And it will only cost you two beers.” he glances at Ivy before he leaves.

Regina knows she smiled at him because there appears proud, playful glint in his eyes.

“You stay away from Henry.” she growls as soon as he is out of earshot.

“Oh, what a threat. Very Evil Queen.” that position of power arouses glee in her, “Tell me, is that how you convinced Jacinda to blow off Henry the other night? That must have been really hard for you to look into his sad, puppy dog eyes and know it was all your doing.”

Regina hates how right Drizella is. She hates to admit it but perhaps she has found her match. The feeling of helplessness doesn’t mean she’s backing down, “Careful, Drizella. I may not have magic here but I have a handy baseball bat that would get the job done just as well as the fireball.”

“Swing away.” she says all innocent like. The whole act is near perfect, “You don’t want the curse broken any more than I do. Now with dear Eloise free, you’re outnumbered.”

“Oh, so you and Gothel are working together now? Why?”

“Oh, that’s cute. You think I’m going to villain-monologue for you? Please.” she hops off the bar stool. Oh, tell Henry I’ll call him later, “So we can, you know… finish the interview.”

Her words are full of veiled suggestions and Regina is a moment away from getting that bat. She saved her son from all sorts of despicable creatures; one vile girl in over her head will not change that. And though Drizella might have many reasons to be confident, she hasn’t been through the things Regina has. And what better way to rile her up than to tell her exactly how caught up in the own web she is getting., “I tried the similar thing.” she calls after her, “But my ill-conceived attempt was about hurting Snow. I was never foolish enough to think that it would ever be something real.”

It takes a moment for Drizella to pick up on the message, “Oh, I was only messing with you, Regina. Your precious son’s virtue will remain intact.” she cackles, “You have my word, however worthless you find it.”

“You are so blinded by all this. Tell me, when you look in the mirror, do you see it all clearly or are you deceived believing that waking me up, being friendly with Henry is still only about the curse?”

“I think you have your villains confused. Mirror is you prop. Mine is making curses unbreakable.”

“You know what I think? I think it’s becoming a real problem. It’s gnawing at you that you can’t keep that line visible. The mistake of forgetting what’s real could cost you greatly. I wouldn’t blame you, Henry is a great guy. And you, after all, are only human.”

Drizella is staring at her. Her chest is heaving. The words stung, clearly. Maybe Regina hit the mark closer than she expected.

“I won’t lie to you, Drizella. When we win, and we will win, don’t think of begging for forgiveness. You’ll only have yourself to blame.”

“Make sure you do your job.” Drizella responds coldly before flinging the entrance door open, “Or I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on that scene from 7x08. And Henry really is a sad puppy who needs hugs and love and someone to show interest in the things he likes.


	5. A Great Big World - Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one could be linked with chapter 1, but you can read it as a separate piece.

There was barely any light in the prison cell she was placed to await her punishment. It was hard to keep track of time seeing it was moving at excruciatingly slow pace. She couldn’t tell the day from night but she figured it’s been days since the curse broke and Rogers locked her up. The cold was seeping in from somewhere, settling in her bones. The filthy blanked did nothing to help. Apart from Regina with her speech full of intertwined angry, pitying and delighted remarks, only her mother came to see her once. Drizella wondered how she got out of the whole mess unscathed.

She heard footsteps. They were uneven, feet dragging on the floor. Being alone with her thoughts was becoming bothersome at best, but a visit from any resident hero, or even worse her mother, might just drive her mad. She heard the person enter the small room. Her head was bowed, eyes locked to her cracked fingernails. She refused to show interest in her visitor.

“Ivy?”

She closed her eyes suddenly grateful for the darkness. She didn’t think he’d come. Alone. One word from Henry stirred inside her the emotions that she’s been trying to drown. She knew he was alive and well. They all were. Her mother had informed tauntingly. That insipid woman. Like she ever wished him dead. The poison was merely a means to an end. What transpired after, well… that was the mistake that cost her greatly.

“I came to check if you needed anything.”

She ignored him. It wasn’t the reason he was there, so the introductory small talk was really ridiculous.

Henry didn’t expect her to be talkative. But he was patient. She was not moving nor making a sound. If he didn’t know he would have thought he was there alone. He slumped in the chair and opened a water bottle. Maybe he should have brought one for her. But his mom assured him she was being treated justly and he had no reason to distrust that.

“You probably don’t know this, but I have been cursed with false memories before… Cursed wouldn’t be the right word, I guess. Gifted maybe. My mom, Regina, gave me new memories of a happy life, normal life with my other mom in New York. And it was amazing.” he paused and smiled, “Then, I got my memories back and it all became jumbled up. It was hard to keep track, you know. But not for a second did I want to go back to my life New York.”

Henry got up. The gray hoodie was hanging loosely on him. His sleep deprived eyes still had the hard time adjusting to dark. The poison was no longer in his body but the consequences of this different life were still plaguing his mind. The strain of it all was evident in his voice. “But now I find missing parts of this cursed life.”

He waited, Ivy didn’t respond. She started picking on the scabs the handcuffs left on her wrists. It hurt, it bled.

“Do you have something to say to me?” he approached the cell. He had spent time reevaluating things. He had once dealt with his mom’s troubled past, her curse, her seething anger. His willingness to forgive her, his love for her brought her to light, she had told him. But that was different. He was a child and she was his mother. He’s an adult now. He had a family of his own. The stakes were much higher… All this was over his head. It felt he knew nothing at all, stumbling through life.

The keys rattled and the door to her cell opened. She looked up. He looked angry and tired. It was different than the anger she saw in him before the curse. It wasn’t fueled by righteousness but something else.

“How long have I been here?” her voice sounded alien to her, rough. She hasn’t spoken in a while.

“A week almost.”

She nodded and focused back on her wrists. Her lips twitched upwards. He sure took his time.

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose. The void of her interest was irritating, “Fine. I’ll be the one to say it, if you want me to. “

She clenched her jaw, like the gesture would shut the truth from coming out. Fear took over her and she wished the next moment would never come.

“You could have said something. I would have followed you… I don’t know… helped you. I know there’s a part of you that wants to do things the right way. I felt it. Tell me I’m not a complete idiot for thinking you were genuine with me.”

Something jerked inside her. The emotions, the desperate cry that was forced not to leave her throat. If she opened her mouth, she might not be able to sustain control. Be cruel to be kind felt even worse than it sounded.

“Don’t make me give up on you. Say something!” he pushed the cell door. Drizella yelped. It hit the wall. The pieces of plaster dropped on the ground, “I’m sorry.”

The silence lingered in the air, thick and heavy.

“Don’t… Your hero complex’s getting the better of you.” finally, she uttered in the most restrained manner she could muster. What was there to say really? ‘Don’t apologize. I am the only one who did something wrong.’ Nothing could make things better. Confirming his hopes would only bring more misery to both.

“I love you. Or I was learning to.” he swallowed his pride and confessed. He locked back the cell, “But I don’t have the luxury to be selfish and… what I’m saying, to the Ivy you let me get to know, is goodbye.”

The salty tears slid down the cheeks and watered her lips. She turned away and whimpered as the sound of his footsteps was dying out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a job that's keeping me quite busy so I'm not sure when the inspiration and free time will coincide again. Thanks for keeping up with my writing and I'm sorry it's mostly depressing.


	6. A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover

Henry always enjoyed family parties, no matter the occasion. Maybe, they had been in danger far too many times, and such gatherings implied that everything was fine if only for the time being. This was one of the rare ones that was not putting him at ease. It was time, he knew not the best, to clear some things up. He made a j turn to avoid Doc and headed in the direction of his daughter and her companion.

“Hey, Luc. Can I borrow your aunt for a second?”

“Right now? But Dad, she was just about-”

“How about this, Lucy?” Ivy cut in, “You go ask Anna about her school and later we'll finish our chat.”

She huffed, not much happy with the arrangement, “Fine.”

“Um, I wanted to talk. Let's...” he gestured to the door, “It's crowded in here.”

They stepped outside of Granny's. The diner was becoming too small for the extending family, but some things were just tradition. It was a cool summer night, trees swaying in the wind. Dreadful silence was settling between them and Ivy tried to end it, “So, how's-”

“Why are you here?”

“What do you mean?”

“You took your sister and left the moment the curse broke. It took you what, four months before you called Ella.”

After giving it a thought, she opted for a non-specific reply, “I needed things to settle down.”

He rested his elbows on the railing, “Nobody would have harmed you.”

“Really? Your mother threatened me with a baseball bat. Before she got her magic back. I didn't feel like sticking around to test people's tolerance level. And now... now we've settled our differences and Anna and I can try to rebuild the family we once were.”

“Is that so?” Henry turned to her. He kept his voice calm, “How's that going?”

“Anna's fit well into the new world. She loves it in New York and deserves good life.” Ivy had a feeling this was not the thing he wanted to discuss but she wasn't sure she wanted them to get to the point any time soon. So, she decided to go along with the small talk, “School and friends are very important to her, so I waited for the summer break before getting us back.”

“And what about you?”

“I'm doing fine. I prefer this realm, I think. I have a job, good apartment. I cook.” she smiled, “I'm not unhappy, I suppose.”

“Good. I never want to see you unhappy.”

“Still?” she asked timidly.

“That will never change. But I thought you would want the same for me.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and shifted away, almost insulted by the remark, “Henry, I get that you don't feel comfortable around me, after all I did almost kill you. But when Jacinda called me to come back, she assured me that all of you have-”

“It's not that.”

“Than what is it?” she lowered her voice, remembering half of his family was close by. “I'm sorry but I don't get it. You were always forgiving and honorable, at times to the point of absurdity, and now you- I don't know what you want me to do.”

“Remember the last time we saw each other?”

_“I think something bad's going on here.” he shouted to Ivy as the walked along the crowded street._

_There was some commotion happening because he never saw so many people on the streets of Hyperion Heights._

_“Everything is going to be fine.” she took his hand and pulled him around the corned, “Trust me.”_

_“I'm not so sure, Ivy. I think we should go check.”_

_“Of course. Anna is safe in my mother's office, I have to get her. You should go to Jacinda and Lucy.” there was the sweetest sadness in her eyes, “Will you do that?”_

_He shook his head. Something was amiss. “First, tell me what's really happening.”_

_“Just listen to me.” her voice was cracking, suddenly void of resolution, “Everything will make sense in no time.”_

_He squeezed her hand, “Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?”_

_“I'm saying thank you, Henry.” her fingertips brushed across his skin. She stretched herself up on tiptoes and placed ghost of a kiss on his lips, one much different from that they shared once before, “I will never forget these images.”_

“I do.” she looked away, suddenly finding the vine twisting around the pillar quite interesting.

“You were doing your clever tricks that- I've become almost haunted by you and...” he had invited her to stay at his place when he'd agreed to help her find Anastasia, knowing it had the potential to cause a rift between Jacinda and himself. He hadn't wanted her to be alone. It had taken him three days to get used to waking up in the morning and seeing her in the living room making coffee, humming a melody she'd said was a lullaby from her childhood. Then, all the memories returned and he was back to living his intended story. Yet, it took him months to get used to waking up in the morning without her on his mind. He couldn't walk the streets they walked together. A sense of relief filled him when Ella suggested they move to Storybrooke, “And I bet you are just fine.”

He was hurt, he sounded cynical, almost not himself.

Had he known she tried ah so hard to push the thoughts of Henry Mills away, he wouldn't dream of even thinking that. A part of her wished for some curse to strike and erase the images of the sweetest man who unintentionally, almost effortlessly got hold of her heart.

“You may not believe it but physical safety did not score number one on the list of reasons for my leaving when I did.” she huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She's done so much harm to all of them and staying away was part of rectifying that. Regina was watching them from behind glass door, ready to step in at any moment, “This is neither the place nor time to discuss this.”

“Yeah. The point is, I somehow made it easy for you to walk in and out of my life. And now I want you to say goodbye and let me be.” he stepped away from her and looked up in the sky.

Frustration was bubbling below the surface. She wanted to scream the ugly, naked truth to him but it would be unfair, “I don't think it wise to speak about this but all I will say is that this almost something between us is what I will cherish forever.” Ivy sniffled and brushed the tears forming in her eyes. She fixed her jacket, composing herself, “Anna and I leave in two days and I'll make sure I stay away.” as she brushed past him, she halted for a moment. She wanted him to stop her, she knew he wouldn't.

'Ivy, wait.' he almost said, words were there on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and exhaled slowly, trembling within.

Regina found him standing in the same spot fifteen minutes later, “Henry?”

“Hm?”

“Are you ok?” she asked knowing full well what thoughts plagued her son's mind.

He stretched his lips in a smile, “Why wouldn't I be?”

“Ready to come back in then?”

“Almost.” he replied.

That word. They could easily be defined by the word almost, half-formed almost moments that could have been something else. They were a hopeless dream, a luckless romance he had to turn his back on. That was the thing with almost lovers, they always brought heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this maybe isn't the place for making requests, but can someone make short a fanvid to this song?  
> As always, thank you for reading.


	7. The Letter Black - Best Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself to finish a chapter before the next episode and somehow I did.  
> I would like to thank RedTailedHawkens for the song suggestion. I had couple of ideas for this but finally, inspired by recent development on the show, settled on this situation. It's shorter than usual but I hope you like it.  
> I had couple of great suggestions from other people. I thank you all for them and hopefully I will use them soon.

Despite being somewhat confused, Henry was happy to see a message from Ivy. When she had told him goodbye, it sounded so final. Had he been less dumbfounded (the reaction he had yet to process) he would have ran after her. But then Rogers had shown up and he had got involved in helping him prove Tilly's innocence.

Now that the opportunity arose for him to speak to her again, he rushed to the Belfrey tower and into the office of late Victoria Belfrey.

“Ivy?” the office was sort of a mess, he noticed the moment he stepped inside. The boxes were everywhere still and with the new desk, it looked like she was renovating. He found her sitting at it, head in her hands.

“Henry.” she looked up, “You came.”

“Of course I came. When you said you'd be here...” as he was approaching, he was picking up the scattered papers from the ground, trying to decipher the meaning behind them along the way, “Why are you back here anyway?”

“I have to run the company for some reason. Apparently, the board is useless...” she laughed sardonically, “Honestly, I have no idea why I'm bothering.”

“Well, people might lose their jobs if you don't, so I suppose it a noble thing that you're doing.“ he always tried to look on the bright side. Cynicism, as she pointed out, was not his style, “I don't know anything about business but I can try and help.”

She took the pile of papers from him, “This isn't a problem, Henry. It's cold facts and numbers, it's easy.”

“Oh.” he pulled out the chair, “Is all this related to Operation Lanterns?”

She snickered, “I told you we're not using silly names.”

He shrugged, “It fulfilled it's purpose.”

Ivy's head tilted in confusion.

“It made you smile.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled again nonetheless. It died quickly as her expression turned to somber, “I saw Anastasia last night.”

“Woah, woah what? Where?”

She gestured around her, “Here, with Eloise Gardener.”

“Tell me you called the police.”

“I didn't because she doesn't want to have anything to do with me.”

“Oh, Ivy. She's a teenager in the clutches of a deranged woman. Who knows what she was being told.”

“The truth. My mother was the source of love for Anna and the things that I've done have lead to her death. And to Anna being exactly where she is.”

“I don't understand why you-”

“And you can't really because- it's like, if you could take you back to where I'm coming from but then-” she covered her eyes with one hand. This whole situation was discouraging.

“Hey, look at me.” he took her hands and caught her eye, “You don't have to tell me anything. All those scars that keep you chasing down the past... I get it.”

If heart could explode from feeling strong affection, Ivy would have died at that exact moment. She wanted to cry, and bit her lip to prevent it.

“But you have a chance to change things. You shouldn't give up on that, on yourself.”

“You really think I can do this? Become the best version of myself?”

“I know you can.”

His confidence made her laugh. It sounded bitter, and maybe she was. How else was she to react to such ironic twists of fate, “I swear, you're the only reason I keep believing that all this might actually make a difference. I wish I could see the future, see if I'll slip away again after-” she leaned into him. Feeling so many different things at the same time was overwhelming, “If I give you all my trust Henry, will you keep me safe?”

His eyes showed gentle concern. He knew she was not telling him everything and hoped one day she would feel comfortable enough to share. He wanted to know her. But for now, this had to be enough, “I won't let you fade, Ivy. And whatever happens, don't say another goodbye to me, ok?”

Ivy managed a nod. Dealing with support and encouragement was a long forgotten sensation to her. Finally she felt worth it, despite not being perfect. Her earlier realization that he was everything she ever needed intensified.

She would make sure Henry was right to stand by her once everything's out in the open. So, she'd try another way to be everything she could be, she would give him the best of her. Because she was painfully aware that he would never love her the way she loved him. That was something she had to accept. But now she had to focus on the goal of destroying Gothel and getting her sister back. And she'd find a way undo the curse and keep Henry alive. Not to simply right her past wrongs, but to assure the better future.


	8. Bastille - Things We Lost In The Fire

Being chained to a poll was not something new to Henry, unfortunately. Nor was being used for curse casting. One good thing that was never in short supplies with Henry was hope. So, when the rescue appeared in the purple mist, he wasn't all too surprised. The identity of his rescuer, however, threw him off for a moment.

“Wow, grandpa! You've-” he tilted his head, watching the light play on the scaly surface of his grandfather's skin. “Changed.”

“Yes. Well, it's been some time.”

“Yeah.” he was circling around Henry, which was making him sort of uncomfortable. “Can you unchain me, my wrists are kind of sore?”

He giggled, “That is unfortunate for I cannot do that, dearie.”

Henry snorted, “Grandpa, you're awesome and all that but let's just say humor is not your strong suit.”

“It's no joke, my boy. I sent Alice to warn you but you didn't listen.”

“You sent her to drug me. And why does it matter, anyway? That was ages ago.”

“It does. You entered the story that was not yours by destiny.”

“I thought I got to chose my own destiny.”

“You did. And here you are.” Rumpelstiltskin waved his hands making his trademark 'voila' gesture.

“And now you won't to help me?”

“If I do, I will only make it worse. You forget I know everything.”

“I can't believe you're doing this.”

“I can...” a crystal ball appeared in his hand. It was glowing like it had flames inside. “Show you what you lost. Here are all the things that you had, or would have had.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I'm more interested in getting out of here before Drizella and those witches cast the curse. So, if you're not helping your only grandson, at least get someone who wants to.” Henry retorted angrily.

“Like a match and the rock, you both started this pyre, burning all the possibilities.”

“Both?”

“Both. Apart, you went down the opposite paths and now this is the only crossroad possible.”

“Can you stop with so many different metaphors and just tell me?”

Instead, Rumpelstiltskin yanked his arm and pressed the crystal ball into his palm. A shocking fiery sensation coursed through Henry's body, paralyzing him. Unfamiliar images invaded his mind.

*

_It was the middle of the day when he decided to change his guard post. The twig snapped behind him and he swiftly drew a sword, “Show yourself.” he demanded._

_A small figure emerged and removed the purple hood. Henry tightened the grip on the hilt of the sword. He's been through a lot to be fooled by appearances, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”_

_“What are_ you _doing here?”_

_“I asked you first.”_

_She rolled her eyes, “Put that down, you're making a fool of yourself.”_

_When he didn't, she waved her hand and the weapon appeared in her hand._

_“You're a witch!”_

_“In training.” instead of attacking him, she extended her hand, “I don't think we've officially been introduced. Drizella Tremaine.”_

_“You know me?”_

_“I know of you.” her hand was still hovering in the air. She smiled._

_He knew of her, too. The daughter of the infamous Lady Tremailne. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Reluctantly, he accepted the offer, “Henry.” he was thinking of a strategy to overpower her, and added, “Mills.”_

_As their hands were still interlocked, his mother appeared, “Sorry, I'm late.”_

*

_“You did not!” they were walking across the meadow after her lesson with Regina, while Henry was retelling (not at all bragging) about his adventures._

_“Of course I did!”_

_“You did not infiltrate a guarded fortress at the age of thirteen.”_

_“I did! We did the Wookie prisoner gag. With Hook, the other one. It's where one guy pretends to be the guard escorting the other, the prisoner, and then they knock everybody out.”_

_“It doesn't sound like anyone would fall for that, but all right.” she pulled him by the hand when she noticed he was becoming sulky, “Fine, I believe you.”_

_He gave her a flower he had been twirling in his hand for the past 20 minutes, “You didn't deserve it, though.”_

_She laughed and squeezed his hand, “Thank you.”_

*

_“Do you do this often?”_

_“Do what often?”_

_“Take girls on a late night strolls, tell them about, what do you call them, movies? And play music.”_

_“No, I-” then it hit him. This was his move with the girls, especially from other realms. He didn't know he had moves, “Oh, God... I'm sorry. I don't have any ulterior motives, I swear. I just thought... I wasn't thinking, actually-”_

_“Henry?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Relax, I was just teasing you.”_

_Fearing he would put his foot in his mouth, he just pressed play on his ipod._

_Amazed by the magical device and enchanting tones, it was only when the first chorus ended did Drizella look at him. His heart skipped and he realized what exactly was the feeling that has been sneaking up on him for some time._

*

_“You can't leave.” Henry repeated and snatched her bag._

_“I have to. I've stayed in the camp too long.” she reached for the bag but he was faster._

_“We can keep you safe.”_

_Drizella huffed, “I cannot believe Regina told you.” she waved her hand and the bag appeared in front of her again._

_“Well, someone has to try and knock some sense into you.”_

_“And you're the guy for the job?”_

_He didn't appreciate the sarcasm in her voice but chose to disregard it, “I am.”_

_“My mother wants to rip my heart out, Henry. Leaving is the most sensible option. Trust me, the alternative would be much worse.”_

_“All right. I'll leave with you.”_

_“You're so infuriating!”_

_“I hate to break it to you, but so are you.”_

_“Why can't you just let me go?” she sounded almost defeated._

_“I had a plan and it can't work without you.”_

_“What plan?”_

_“To take you on a date and kiss you.” he retorted, he didn't mean to sound so angry. But it stopped her from packing so he didn't regret it._

_She shook her head in disbelief, “Don't say things like that just to keep me-”_

_He cupped her face with both hands, “I like you. A lot. So, I'm going to kiss you now, and then you do what you think it's best.” he wavered a moment, from fear and excitement, before brushing his lips against hers. He then kissed her really, knowing she won't push him away. “Does this mean you plan to stay?” he asked, his voice low._

_She nodded._

_“Good, because i don't want to stop kissing you.”_

*

_Henry was on the ground, his back hurt and sword was out of his reach. Drizella was hovering over him. “This is your end, Henry.” she smirked victoriously as a fireball formed in her hand, “Give up.”_

_He rolled to the left towards the magic deflecting weapon. He grabbed it and picked himself off the ground, “Never.”_

_She hurled the fireball at him and he escaped it. However he couldn't escape her next move. With another wave of the hand she pinned him to a tree._

_“Agh.” he groaned. Trying to fight was futile, he couldn't move, “I think I broke something.”_

_The magic gave in instantly and Drizella ran to him, “I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't kn-”_

_He wrapped his arms around her, hands clasped in hers, “I win.”_

_Now, pressed against him, it was her who couldn't move. For couple of reasons, Henry liked this situation much better. She tried to wriggle out of it but to no avail, “You cheated.”_

_“Technically, no.” he pecked her on the cheek, “It is a strategic maneuver to exploit opponent's weakness.”_

_“I guess you did learn a thing or two from Hook. Just for the record, if i didn't love you, you never would have beaten me.”_

_“Well, let's agree to-” he let go of her suddenly, “What did you say?”_

_“That you-” then she recalled her actual words, “That I love you?”_

_“Really?”_

_“I'm not big on romantic statements, but yes.”_

_She yelped as he lifted her from the ground, “I love you too. So much.”_

*

_“So... I'm leaving.”_

_Drizella crossed her arms and looked away._

_“I'm off with Hook to fight a dragon and this is how you want us to part?”_

_“Yes! This is how I part with fools who fight dragons for fun.”_

_“It's not for fun.”_

_“Oh, pardon me. For glory.”_

_“It's not for- my mom and grandpa both slayed dragons and-”_

_“And I don't care. You're risking your life for nothing.”_

_“Thank you, Drizella for having such confidence in me.” and with that he left, ignoring her calls._

_Two days after, he returned not as victorious as initially planned. But the things he realized were more valuable than his intended goal. Drizella ran towards him and he spread his arms in greeting. She punched him on the shoulder than wrapped her arms around him, “You smell awful.”_

_“Um... those are some very mixed signals.”_

_“I'm glad you're back safe and I love you. Clear now?”_

_“Yes. And I promise I won't ever needlessly endanger my life.” he gave her a peck on the lips, “And I have many things to promise and something to ask you, but yeah I got to shower first.”_

*

_“I still cannot believe Anna is here." Drizella looked at her maid of honor playing with Henry's little brother._

_He couldn't as well. Anastasia brought out some of the lightens Drizella harbored deep beneath all the pain, “I'm sorry your mom had to-”_

_“It's all right, we parted on good terms. It was her choice... You know, nothing about this day turned out the way my child self thought it would.”_

_He furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean...” she smiled and pulled him closer, “I thought for a long time that my mother would marry me off to some rich prince and I would live in a cold castle wearing constricting dresses. And here I am, with most wonderful, humble man in all the realms whom I love more than I thought possible.”_

_“Well... I am a prince but I know what you mean. Almost my entire life I wanted a Snow White and Prince Charming adventure filled romance. And ours isn't that, not a smooth sailing either, but it is the most exciting and I wouldn't change a single thing.”_

_“How about we add another twist to the story?”_

_“As long as is not a curse, I'm for it.”_

_“I'm pregnant.”_

*

_“Wow.” he stared at his child, “He's perfect.”_

_“He is, right?” Drizella sat up, “It's not just me?”_

_“No, he is beautiful.” as of on cue, the newest member of his family cooed and Henry held him closer. He turned to his wife, “How are you?”_

_“Great.”_

_“You were very brave. That did not look easy.”_

_“Yeah... sorry I called you all those names.”_

_He chucked, “For a nice lady, you sure are imaginative with curse words. But I could never be mad at the person who gave me perfection.” he leaned in and kissed her, “Thank you.”_

*

A crashing sound brought him to reality. The crystal ball was at his feet, shattered into ash. His heart was drumming inside his rib cage. Somehow on his knees, his whole body was shaking. It was from the magic that took over his body and mind, it was from the memories of the life unrealized. He would never be the same again, never see those things again. Only when Gothel and Drizella entered the chamber, did he managed to tear his gaze from the remnants of the crystal ball.

The woman who could have been, should have been, the love of his life was walking up to him, with a poisoned danger in hand, “I believe it's time to finish what we started. Her dark lips spread into smirk, “Don't you think?”

Those eyes capable of being filled with intense love and adoration, were now watching with gleeful malice. There she was again in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt. He shivered as her fingers brushed against his skin. She pressed the tip of the blade against his chest.

“I'm sorry.” Henry let out.

Her demeanor changed and she stopped. The confusion was soon replaced by a strange expression on her face. He could now recognize it as self-doubt.

“What are you waiting for?” Gothel growled, “This is the only way!”

Drizella shut her eyes and pressed the blade into his chest. He screamed.


	9. Coldplay - Fix You/Niall Horan - Too Much To Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My initial plan was a more direct Ivy/Henry fic for this song, but it kind of went into another direction. I know it’s not all that it was supposed to be, but it’s been sitting in my computer half written so I decided to at least finish something.  
> 2\. I was asked for a continuation of this part and I stumbled upon this song that kind of fit the flow of the story. I'll do a part 3 of course, I have some song ideas but I would appreciate it if you guys gave suggestions. So uploaded again, hope you enjoy.

At times, Anastasia felt like no time has passed since the fateful winter day that had started the avalanche of unfortunate events. She still acted the big sister to Drizella, even though she was not older than her now. It was strange, to say the least. Anastasia had been told she was some sort of a guardian and she had no idea what it meant. Probably that she has some great ultimate purpose. Whatever it was or would become, she would willingly fulfill it. Right now, she was content with being her sister's guardian. Because Drizella desperately needed one. There were surely some gaps Anastasia needed to fill to fully comprehend her sister's past actions. But if there was something she knew without a shadow of a doubt is that Drizella was not all bad, but she was broken and Anastasia would find a way to fix her.

While glad to have escaped the wrath of the mysterious witch hunter, Drizella has been low-spirited upon their return. Anastasia wasn't sure why, they were back home, safe and together. However, Drizella had been crying. She was hiding it well, but Anastasia knew her sister's sad face all too well. Maybe she was thinking about the cursed people she left behind. Whichever it was, Anastasia took it upon herself to investigated.

“Drizzy!” she ran into the library where her sister would spend her afternoons, “I did it!”

Her sister turned to her, somewhat concerned, “Did what?”

“Maximus got spooked by the mermaid and Tomas couldn't keep him steady and let go of the reins. It went so wild. I was so scared and-”

“What?!” she began inspecting her, “That old fool!”

“Relax. I'm fine. I panicked but I did like you taught me and I managed to control my magic.”

“You could have hurt yourself.” Drizella shook her head and pulled her into a tight hug, “Don't ever scare me like that again. But I am proud of you.”

Anastasia shrugged in a poor attempt to conceal glee, “It's nothing.”

“Of course it's not nothing, but you have to- wait. Where were you?”

“When?”

“When Maximus went wild.”

Anastasia looked away. In excitement, she forgot to hold her tongue, “Around.”

Drizella cupped her chin and made her look her in the eye, “I told you not to go to the lake. Mermaids gather there. Why would you disobey me when you know they are dangerous?”

“I don't know.”

“That's not the answer.”

“I go there because you're sad.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, all you do is take care of me and read some book you won't let me see, but whenever I see you alone you are quiet and sad. And you look tired, like you're not sleeping.” she knew Drizella wasn't sleeping, she often saw her from the window late at night.

“Geez, thanks sis. But you're mistaken. I got you back, safe and sound. That is all I wanted.”

“But is it all what you need?”

“I will always need you, Anna. Don't ever doubt that.”

“I don't, it's just... tell me what happened in Hyperion Heights? You never talk about He-“

“That's enough. I told you all you needed to know, so drop it.”

Drizella was turning to leave when Anna shouted after her, “I want you to be happy, Drizzy. Tell me how to fix you, please.”

“You will grow to learn that some things just cannot be fixed.” Drizella replied without turning back. She hoped Anna would never have to experience the feeling.

*

Since they've returned home over two weeks ago, Drizella slept uninterruptedly twice maybe. And that was only because Anna was too afraid to sleep alone in her own bed. Drizella would wrap her arms around her sister, letting the long forgotten feeling of sisterly love lull them both into sleep. Those were the dreamless nights. Those were the nights when she wouldn't feel like she couldn't breathe under the weight of Gretel's phantom corpse. Her mother's final words echoing her nightmares as the killer's blade was flashing before her eyes. She often dreamed of Henry as well, in dreams the memories of their time together would alter in a second and he would fall in front of her, dying from her poison, with final realization of her ultimate deception clear in his eyes.

She would spend days trying to find a way to fix it, to fix the unfixable it seemed as finding the cure was next to impossible. She was trying her best and she could not succeed. If felt sometimes like being stuck in reverse.

“I want to help.” Anastasia came, she was being persistent about trying to fix things as well, even though she didn't know the half of it.

Drizella looked up from the books. She couldn't even be mad, “How would you do that?”

“We should go back to Hyperion Heights.”

“We shouldn't. There's no reason and it's not safe.”

“They caught the killer. But the curse is still not broken.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do.”

“Anna.”

“The mermaids. They can jump across realms and Detective Weaver wanted to keep an eye on me, make sure I'm all right.”

“Detective Weaver? Anna, he is the Dark One. He’s dangerous. The fact that he _probably_ has nothing to do with this curse is a miracle. Do you know-”

“I know we need to do the right thing.” the wind was getting stronger, sign her magic was beginning to get out of control, “You told me you did bad things because you were afraid. And now you are afraid to do good things.”

“Anna.” she took her hands, “Calm down.”

The wind was not dying down.

“It's the only way to fix you.”

“There's nothing you or anyone can do to fix me.” she feared the tears would come streaming down her face. It was like she lost something she could not replace. And she knew exactly what that something was. She loved, she finally felt what it was like to love someone and it went to waste. Could it be worse? She was too in love to let it go and move on.

“We'll go back, find a way to break the curse and save Henry and you'll be fine again.”

Drizella hugged her, laughing at the simplified plan.

“I think you care about him more than you show.” her sister murmured, “And he will forgive you.”

“I'm not worth forgiving. I still cannot believe you forgave me.”

Anastasia pulled away, “If you never try you'll never know if you're worth it. And I know you are.”

“Why do you have such fate in me?” Anastasia's innate optimism was always incomprehensible to Drizzela.

“We're sisters, and I know you. Give me your hands. Come on.” she ushered when Drizella scoffed, “Trust me.”

Drizella took another calming breath, “Fine. Let's do this.”

“Close your eyes, concentrate.” Anastasia told her like she did many times before when they were both children, “Lights will guide you home.”

Home was no longer their castle, it hasn't been for a long time. She felt magic ignite her bones. She knew what was about to appear, “I can't leave you, Anna. I will not risk losing you again.”

“Good, 'cause we're going together.”

The portal opened, with the streets of Hyperion Heights looming before them.

***

“Seriously?! Is this your thing now?” Regina huffed and took the empty beer bottles away.

Henry, his chin resting on the bar counter, looked up but said nothing.

“You re starting to act like a petulant child, Henry. I didn't rai- What I want to say things are looking up, aren't they? You just got to be patient with Lucy and Jacinda. Come on, chin up.” not long now, she promised. She would find a way to remove that poison from his heart if it was the last thing she did.

Grudgingly, he sat up, “It's not... I'm waiting here for...” the rest remained unsaid, as his eyes drifted towards the entrance door.

“For?” Regina was loosing patience. She couldn't wait for all this curse troubles to be over so she could teach him a lesson about dealing with pining in such manner.

“Someone.”

“Someone?”

He gained some perspective after the whole being kidnapped by the serial killer thing. He had been reviewing every moment spent in Nick's presence, thinking of the clues he might have missed. There were some. Not many, but still, he should have figured it out. Yet, another unrelated realization had struck him. That night with Rogers and Nick at the bar, the night similar to this one, as he was waiting for a girl to walk into the bar, for a brief moment, just a passing thought maybe, one person had come to mind, “Do you think Ivy might stop by?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ivy. Do you think she'll walk right in tonight?” he doubted it. She hasn't returned his calls in weeks. Funnily, it felt sometimes like only yesterday they saw each other. His heart was hoping that she would walk in and tell him all those things she regretted. Was that too much to ask?

“Henry, she's-”

“I mean, Nick's caught. He can't hurt her, right?” when Weaver told him that she was the one person who escaped the Candy Killer, he wanted to go to her right away. 'She's in protected custody. If you want to help her, take this book and find the killer.' Later, everybody was assuring him it wasn't his fault Nick did the things he did, but Henry couldn't not feel responsible.

“No, he can't.” she didn't know what else to say. That girl left a much bigger mess than Regina had thought. She shouldn't have ignored the signs.

Henry shifted his weight, again watching someone moving outside. He closed his eyes. The lights were coming down the drive and he could feel them dancing on his eyelids. He could almost forget that she wasn't here. 'Do you still think of me sometimes? Do you feel this rough?' Henry wondered. He recalled her rare smiles, always with a hint of something sad, still her smiling face could lit up the Sun. Sighing, he came to realize this would be another night he would end up watching the Sun come up, feeling fucked up, “I'm calling it a night, Roni.” he got up, focused of keeping himself steady, “Sorry if I bummed you out.”

“Henry?” she called.

“Yeah?” there was pity in her voice. Why?

“Sometimes things seem confusing, but wait until you get all the facts. Ok?”

“All I want is for things to make sense. Is that too much to ask?”

She shook her head, something tightening around her chest. Unable to console her son, she watched him walk away.

Henry stepped onto the pavement. Cool breeze hit him and the sudden change of temperature was making him feel woozy. No, he was not drunk, not after two beers. It was some defeatism filling his soul. He watched his shadow dancing alone under the light of neon signs. What was he going to do now? Things were moving according to some grand plan, it's like he could see the finish line, happy and perfect life. He wished there was another path, with its destination unknown.

Another shadow appeared, mixing with his, motionless. He looked up, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat, “Hey.”

Ivy, wringing her hands, uttered, “Can we talk?” a hint of a shy smile passed her lips.


	10. Drew Gasparini & Jennifer Damiano - Overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember when this beautiful song was suggested to me, but I finally did it so I guess that matters :) This is post-curse, but I decided that Ivy's in our world (and I again ignored the fact that the show ignored the existing and potential link created between the two).

Ivy was reading the papers, absentmindedly stirring her tea when a violent knocking on the front door shook her up. The teaspoon dropped from her hand with a clink. Did someone find her? No, Regina assured her nobody was after her.

Nonetheless, she tiptoed to the door and looked trough the peephole. It couldn't be. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. Maybe she should pretend she wasn't home. It wasn't like he could sit there all day. The urgency of his movements made her rethink that. Maybe something was wrong? Why else would he be there? The first thing she had to do was focus on remaining calm. She exhaled slowly and flung the door open, “Henry?”

He was breathing heavily. She could see in his face something's happened, “What's wrong?”

Henry walked past her into the living room.

Ivy watched him move restlessly, like a caged animal, “Henry, you're scaring me. Is Lucy all right? Is-”

It two swift strides he was in front of her, actually looking at her, “I called.” the tone was accusatory, making the air in the room strained, “For weeks.”

“I- is that why you're here?”

“Yes. You're avoiding me.” another accusation. Ridiculous, pointless, but it was easier that way.

She didn't know how to respond. Dread was overwhelming. What her hollow dreams were leading her to believe could not be the truth.

“Why didn't you come back to Storybrooke?”

Back? She needed to focus, keep her head above the dangerous waters, “Storybrooke's not my home.”

“I know but” his palms rested on her forearms, “Come with me.”

“I can't.” her voice was just above the whisper. His warmth was making her heart rage, overpowering the senses.

“Why?” it was a stupid question but he was stuck on it like a rock in the mud. 'Why are you here, far away? Why are you not with me? Why are you so close that I could find you. Why?' 'Why' for days and weeks of drowning in questions, the answers to which he shouldn't be seeking.

She slid away from his hands, “Can you please refrain from... from touching me.” she begged at this point, his nurturing touch was something she thrived on. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her?

“Tell me why, Ivy?” he pressed for an answer. He needed to know.

“Why does it matter?”

“It just does.”

“I'm here because I took your damn advice!” she retorted angrily, “You told me I could be better and if I stayed close to you, I would have been tempted to... to go overboard.”

He stared at her, he understood everything. Those words, veiled confession, confirmation, it was the thing that enticed him. He pulled her close and smacked his lips against hers. Everything was put into that single act, all that was wrong and forbidden, all so irreplaceable.

She relented, and her body melted into his. His fingers were playing with her hair and her arms found rest in the dip of his back.

No, no, no. She couldn't be that person. Not after everything, not ever. She could never destroy him like that. The guilt would have suffocated him eventually. She had to remain far from him, on a boat in the middle of the sea, watching him stay on the shore and have the life he deserved. But he kissed vehemently, causing the storm in her hideaway. She pulled him closer, she'd drown before she could ever reach the land. For once, she had to keep doing the right thing. She found the strength to pull back, “Leave.” she managed.

They were both heaving.

“I want to stay here with you.”

“We can't. Please. This will only drown us both.”

He knew, of course he did. He knew long before he came to her doorstep.

“I'm already drowning Ivy, I have been for so long. I need to stay up.” he cupped her face, his voice was brittle, “Show me how-”

She tried to push his hands away. She wasn't sure she could be the strong one.

“I don't-” he pressed his forehead against hers, “What do I do?”

“Just. Just say no. You must because-”

She was shaking her head, tears were beginning to show. He could see in her face he's gone overboard. Walk away, he had to walk away. He wasn't supposed to let himself come to her.

“No.” he said, “No.” he let go and stumbled out of the apartment. “No.” he had to keep saying no it until he believed it. He had to. He's Henry Mills, the truest believer. The hero. Henry Mills never let down anyone. He's the good guy, always the good guy. Henry Mills always did the right thing. Down the stair, outside and in the faraway blind alley. All alone, away from people, from sounds. He was all alone now, away from her, “No.”


End file.
